The present disclosure relates to a vibration generating device.
Vibration generating devices, converting electric energy into mechanical vibrations through the generation of electromagnetic force, have commonly been mounted in mobile phones, and the like, in order to silently notify users of call reception by transferring vibrations thereto.
Meanwhile, recently, vibration generating devices using piezoelectric elements have been used. Such a vibration generating device using a piezoelectric element, relying on the principle of an inverse piezoelectric effect in which displacement is generated when voltage is applied to the piezoelectric element, uses the principle of allowing a mass body of a vibrator to be moved by the displacement generated by the piezoelectric element to generate vibration force.
Here, the piezoelectric element generally has a rectangular parallelepiped shape in which a length thereof is greater than a width thereof. However, in this case, since the piezoelectric element should be relatively long in order to secure displacement and vibrations, an overall length of the vibration generating device is increased, and the piezoelectric element is vulnerable to external impacts, such as those occurring in a case the device is dropped by a user.
In addition, since the vibration generating device has an overall rectangular parallelepiped shape, a volume thereof may be increased, which may not accord with the need for the miniaturization of components.